Tetramons
Tetramons are an alien species from the desert planet Khodos. Biology and Appearance Tetramons are a buff and bulky species. Most Male Tetramons are red, but blue and brown ones have been seen and are considered rare breeds due to the environment they grew up in, while female Tetramons are a reddish or electric pink, and are a bit slimmer and slender than males, but still retain the same strenght as they do. Tetramons have spikes on their arms, and sometimes on their heads. They have three front toes on each foot. Tetramons appear to have an additional set of smaller pectoral muscles below their primary set to help move their second set of arms. Females might actually have an additional set of smaller breasts, but that has remained unconfirmed since no one has seen a female naked… and lived to tell about it. Some Tetramons have black hair which becomes grey when they are older, but most Tetramons lack hair. Younger Tetramons are skinnier than adults, and have disproportionately larger eyes and heads. Behavior and Culture Generally speaking, Tetramons are aggressive, and not at all reluctant to use violence. Despite their smaller petite frames, female Tetramons are traditionally stronger than males, they are in turn considered the better warriors, and due to this, if a male Tetramon manages to defeat a female Tetramon, the male becomes the female's chosen husband. As a Tetramonian custom, the bride collects four items before a wedding: "Something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue." Tetramons are not very amicable towards outsiders. But they can negotiate in some cases. Tetramons are very strict in the upholding of their laws; an offender whose crime was merely jumping the turnstiles at an auto show was buried up to his neck in sand. Tetramons are not big on exceptions, even to other law enforcement officers like the Alpha Squadron. Tetramons have a unique way to ultimately decide court cases; fight. Tetramons get to fight with their accusers in a battle arena and the winner of the Tetramon Trial of Combat wins the case. There is nothing in the rules that states that the person must be a Tetramon. Powers and Abilities Tetramons have four very muscular arms. Due to this, Tetramons have a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. While not really martial artists, Tetramons have developed an arsenal of specialized maneuvers that make use of their prodigious physiology, with a heavy emphasis on power blows and grappling holds, and they are able to use a variety of melee and ranged-weapons simultaneously. A favorite move is a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. Tetramons have dense, armor-plated skin, giving them resistance to damage and immunity to fire. Even a fall into a planet’s atmosphere doesn’t hurt them, as Ragit once stated that to a Tetramon, it’s like a tickle to them. With their incredibly strong legs, a Tetramon can jump at a height of several stories. Trivia The Tetramons were inspired by the Tetramands of the Ben 10 franchise. Category:Species Category:Galactic Alliance Races